


Here It Comes Again

by ricochet



Series: Five Sentence Fics [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Death, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: Some miracles are still mortal.





	Here It Comes Again

The first time Chloe dies Lucifer retreats to Hell with his grief, and every intention of raising the hordes and storming the Silver City in force. It takes Amenadiel some fast talking and no small amount of pain to convince him that her soul never reached Heaven.

By the time he returns to Earth, scorched barren inside by something he can barely put a name to, Chloe's soul is living in a fourty-six year old firefighter in New Zealand. He never quite manages to break old habits enough to show her who he is.

The next time he starts looking for her right away, and tries not to wonder if his father is watching the whole thing, dry-eyed and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Here It Comes Again" by Please off the Empire Records soundtrack


End file.
